User talk:ZyMOS/archive3
What is intranauts? I guessed that "internaut" was the translation of the new French word "internaute" meaning "user of internet". Feel free to rename the article Howto find which content the internauts expect in web site so that it can be understood by English/US people!--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 06:19, 30 May 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the infor, I wish we did have a term, 'internaut' sounds pretty cool ZyMOS 18:52, 2 June 2007 (UTC) .PNG of Wikihowto logo What is the link to the up-to-date and biggest .PNG of Wikihowto logo ? The larges uptodate png is Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-lg.png. The multilayer Gimp image is Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable.xcf Here is some historical ones *Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-sm.png *Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable.png *Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-lg.png *Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.0.png *Image:Wikipediawikiahowto.png *Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-logo-size.png *Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable.xcf *Image:Wikihowto-logo-2.1-stable-med.png *Image:Wiki-newlogo-temp.png See Also: for all images on Wikihowto ZyMOS $howtoWantedPage Is the page $howtoWantedPage dedicated to request new hotos ? If yes, this page is very difficult to find. Would it be possible to add a link in "Find What You Need" of Main_Page ? Thanks--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 16:02, 2 June 2007 (UTC) :No it is not, $howtoWantedPage did exist but it was a script error. Here is the problem. We used to have a script that searched the , and separate any pages that started with the term''howto''. They were then placed on the page . The Idea was if a link to a howto page that did not have the page actually created would automatically be added to the list, the next time the script ran. :As you can see the list is clearly broken. This is because the mediawiki software changed and my script sucks. I meant to correct this but i get distracted. It will probably be easy. I do like the idea of the top 500, but this script could never do that. :I think the ultimate solution would be 2 separate pages. The top 500 howtos and all howtos. These two pages would be cross linked. :Now that i see the desire, I will fix the the scripts problem(hopefully). Ill let you know when its done. As for now add the top 500 page to . This page has list of all pages, organized.. Feel free to organize the page better, if you wish. Thanks again ZyMOS 18:53, 2 June 2007 (UTC) ::I fixed it and supprisingly did a good job. Tell me how you think i should have the wanted link to the top 500. See About:Statistics for links to all the pages (ZyMOS) :::I'm not sure we understand each other. What would be nice in Wikihowto is a page as $howtoWantedPage, dedicated to request new hotos, explaining exactly what we need (it's not only the title of a wanted howto), plus a link to this page in the paragraph Find What You Need of the main page. In Wikicomment this link is Demander à Wikicomment. Contributors can then create howtos or guides providing an answer to the requested howto. :::Further, in Get Started Contributing of the main page, there are several links to list of wanted pages, including to . I don't see what could be improved except: :::*To improve the content of as you proposed in Help talk:TOP 100 wanted pages (I can't do it myself). :::*If needed, to add a link in MediaWiki:Sidebar, as done in Wikicomment.--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 17:50, 7 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I think i understand now. You want a page so that people can request howtos. Is that correct?? How about ZyMOS 00:39, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ps please copy your responce on my talk page as well so i know you responded. ::::: is fine, thanks. Feel free to correct my modifications of main_page and Template:Site needs(short).--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 15:41, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Wikicumsă I would like to start Romanian version. Can you make me a picture big ans one small with the text "Wikicumsă" similar to the one named "Wikicomment" in franch, to start with this... moa3333 22:09, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Done. I have to change the font to support the special char, See , ZyMOS 17:26, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Here to say hello The content of Here to say hello is actually spam posted by one of the many spambots on the internet. These spam messages often contain incorrect spelling/grammar, and may be personalized (E.g. with the subdomain of the wiki) (grassroots.wikia.com was also spammed with "Here to say hello"). Some of these messages may sound nice (Examples: "Hi! Nice site!", "Hi! My name is .... How are you?", "Pleasant design...", "Successful structure...", etc.), but they're actually spam. When in doubt, it may help to contact a lookupcontribs, janitor, or staff in the future to see if the user posted similar messages on other Wikia wikis, or Google the term to see if it has been mass-posted on other openly editable sites (like forums). G.He(Talk!) 00:36, 20 August 2007 (UTC) New Skin >So you probably noticed Wikia shoved a new skin on us, Quartzsmoke. >I thought it was really ugly and very confusing. But i significantly >modified it, and I think it looks good. Let me know what you think. > ZyMOS 03:40, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Yes, I have noticed it recently, especially the modified Logo. My first impression - "Wow, I didn't expect the logo has to be so wide to look good with this skin." Inyuki 06:54, 14 October 2007 (UTC) > Where u able to set the default skin to monobook? > because it is now. I was told this wasn't possible. > Let me know.... I did nothing. I have a hypothesis that Wikia change skins to Monobook for those wikis that are more active, because I noticed that some other wikis used to be set to Monobook for extended periods of time... Inyuki 17:16, 19 October 2007 (UTC) --- Ok. I noticed that the skin turned to quartz independingly from weather we choose 'monobook' or 'quartz-slate'. If you manage to figure it out, let's do something about it. Inyuki 18:19, 28 October 2007 (UTC)